


The Test

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Eggs, Gen, Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Maz knows the Force but isn't a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

At birth, she's all blinking eyes, tiny hands reaching upward to the light, so they tell her later. Both her mothers and her father watch her emerge from the egg, brushing tiny bits of shell away from her, making small crooning noises of comfort. 

Even a thousand years later, she can faintly remember it. But then, Force-sensitives often can remember from birth, even if they never become Jedi. 

When she's little more than an infant, the Jedi comes to test her. He wants to take her back with him to Coruscant. 

In that city of metal and fumes, wealthy, powerful beings fly heedlessly over swarming millions in the streets below. The suffering is so constant, so great, and she screams aloud when she sees nothing more than a glimpse of it in the Jedi's mind. 

She screams no, and keeps screaming until they understand. Her parents send the Jedi away.


End file.
